


Молчание громче слов

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Кас теряет голос, Дин решает проверить границы его терпения…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание громче слов

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [When Silence Speaks](http://onthe-razorwire.livejournal.com/39622.html) by  
> [Heavenly_Bodies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/profile)

Дин Винчестер уже привык не удивляться своему ангелу. За последний год ангел фактически создал целую науку о своих деяниях, но это… это напугало Дина.  
\- Кас? – Дин обнимал дрожащего ангела и смотрел на него широко открытыми испуганными глазами. – Кас, приятель, поговори со мной, чувак. Что случилось?  
Кастиэль попытался встать, опираясь на Дина и глядя на него умоляюще.  
\- Сэм! – заорал Дин в сторону, а затем обернулся к своему ангелу, - Я держу тебя, Кас. Держу тебя.  
Паника в голосе брата, заставила младшего Винчестера тут же прилететь на зов.  
\- Боже, Дин, что случилось?  
Вместе они усадили необычно молчаливого ангела на кровать Дина.  
\- Понятия не имею, чувак, он просто сангелился вот таким.  
Дин, поддерживая ангела всем своим телом, наскоро ощупал его.  
Через какое-то время Кастиэль похоже вернул свое самообладание, а также и равновесие.  
Сэм видел, как ангел взял себя в руки и явно расслабился.  
Дин же, наоборот, напрягся еще больше, чем когда ангел упал к нему на руки.  
\- Кас, чувак, ты нас заставил поволноваться. Что случилось? – спросил Сэм.  
Синие глаза смотрели на Дина, в попытке рассказать ему все без слов.  
Дин прикрыл глаза, и согласно кивнул.  
\- Он не может тебе ответить, Сэмми, - прорычал старший Винчестер.  
\- Что?  
\- Он не может говорить, Сэм! – гаркнул Дин, больше от бессилия, чем еще по какой-либо причине.  
\- Кас? – и Сэм обернулся к ангелу, ища подтверждения.  
Кас кивнул. И этот жест оглушил их не хуже крика.

***

Час спустя, благодаря ноутбуку Сэма, у братьев появилась еще одна причина ненавидеть ангелов. Как оказалось, Зак как-то вычислил Кастиэля и попытался убить его. Но каким-то чудом (в этом месте Дин фыркнул) он потерпел неудачу, однако повредить голосовые связки Джимми ему все-таки удалось.   
Кас был уверен, что они, в конце концов, когда-нибудь заживут. Но, если честно, сейчас он все еще пытался понять, как же он выжил. Судя по всему, он уже солидно наловчился проворачивать такие трюки.  
\- Чем мы можем ему помочь?  
\- Не знаю, Сэм, но начать ты можешь с осознания, что он сидит рядом.  
\- Прости, парень, - младший посмотрел на ангела с извиняющейся улыбкой и был прощен молчаливым кивком.  
\- Ты останешься с нами или у Бобби, до тех пор пока не заговоришь, - решил Дин, зная, насколько уязвим тот будет без своего голоса.  
Глаза Кастиэля потемнели и он отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- На фик, Кас. Ты слишком важен, чтобы позволить тебе разгуливать везде с твоим ослабевшим моджо, да еще и без голоса.  
Выражение ангела не смягчилось, но он уже не проявлял признаков протеста.  
\- По крайней мере, это решили, - и Дин удовлетворенно кивнул.

***

Кастиэль сидел за маленьким столом у окна в мотельном номере Винчестеров. Сами братья спали на своих кроватях.  
Эта вынужденное молчание вызывало в нем странное чувство. Вообще-то он привык быть наедине с собой, и к сопровождающей его одиночество тишине тоже привык. Он даже начал привыкать к отсутствию голосов своих братьев, которые до его бунта всегда фоном звучали в его голове, подтверждая постоянную принадлежность к Небесам. Но эта тишина... Он больше не мог защитить себя, не мог успокоить Дина, просто не мог говорить за себя... Это было изнурительно.  
Дин пошевелился во сне, потянулся и уставился мутными со сна глазами на своего ангела.   
\- Эй, Кас, - прошептал он. - Ложись давай.  
Ангел в ответ покачал головой. Он с удовольствием лег бы возле своего охотника, окунулся бы в тепло, которое только Дин может ему дать, только он не был уверен, что сейчас подходящее время, особенно, когда Сэм спит в соседней кровати.  
\- Что, из-за Сэма? - Дин сел и потер лицо. - Мы же все равно хотели рассказать ему. Он большой мальчик - справится.  
Глаза Кастиэля просветлели от этих слов - он никогда не слышал, чтобы Дин был настолько уверен и в их отношениях и в реакции Сэма на них.  
\- Сейчас же ложись, - сказал он решительно, отбрасывая край одеяла и освобождая место для своего ангела.  
Кас повиновался своему охотнику, тихо снял плащ, пиджак и обувь, и скользнул под бок к Дину.  
Руки его смертного обхватили ангела.  
\- Знаешь, а я могу привыкнуть к этому.  
Кас нахмурился.  
\- Теперь ты вынужден слушать меня.  
Кас отстранился и зыркнул на него с негодованием, прищурив свои выразительные синие глаза.  
\- Что все так плохо? - спросил Дин и перекатился так, что ангел оказался под ним нежно зажатый бедрами охотника.  
Кас прерывисто задышал и украдкой кинул взгляд на противоположную кровать. Затем закрыл глаза и простонал.  
Проследив за его взглядом Дин хихикнул, и в его зеленых глазах вспыхнула озорная искорка.   
\- По крайней мере, мы можем не волноваться, что ты перебудишь соседей, - поддразнил он ангела, очень хорошо зная, кто в их паре самый голосистый.  
Лизнув ушную раковину Каса, Дин принялся выцеловывать дорожку вдоль линии челюсти ангела, добрался до подбородка и устремился вниз по его изящному горлу к ослабленному воротнику рубашки. Очень быстро справился с галстуком, так же мастерски закончил с пуговицами на рубашке и распахнул ее, раскрывая гладкую грудь своего ангела.  
Красивая, молочно-бледная кожа предстала перед ним, желанная, как блюдце молока для голодного кота. Он и действовал соответственно, оставляя широкие мазки мокрым языком на столь желаемой плоти, время от времени покусывая, только, чтобы почувствовать как его ангел вздрагивает.  
Выгибаясь под ним, Кастиэль сжимал простынь до побелевших костяшек, желая кричать, умолять Дина, но не мог, как бы сильно этого не желал. Он был нем и беспомощен.  
Два темных бугорка нарушали прекрасную бледность груди Каса, маленькие сморщенные узелочки, которые Дин сначала подверг мучительной ласке языком, а потом их коснулись его зубы, однако это были не полноценные укусы, всего лишь поддразнивание.  
Ангел скулил, хныкал и дрожал под охотником. Его хриплое дыхание действовало опьяняюще и гораздо эротичней, чем любой афродизиак.  
Пальцы танцевали по безупречной коже, извлекая еще больше поразительных звуков из ангела - подвывания, стоны и всхлипы, густо насыщенные страстным желанием.  
Дин улыбался - ему нравилось контролировать Каса. Он любил, когда Кас вот так доверялся ему и позволял брать над собой контроль. Он поочередно, то нежно, то грубо облизывал сосок Каса, покусывая его и тут же любовно зализывая укусы. Его руки двинулись к бедрам, прижимая ангела к постели, сдерживая его шальные подрагивания.  
Как только он достаточно притих, с его губ слетел просящий жалобный стон, и сказал он гораздо больше, чем любые произнесенные вслух слова. Дин услышал его и тут же занялся его слаксами, расстегивая молнию.  
Взглянув на своего ангела, он поцеловал его в грудь и спросил:  
\- Да?  
Кастиэль кивнул.  
Дин опустил голову и принялся поцелуями прокладывать путь вниз по груди, мимо пупка, к жестким завиткам волос. Он уткнулся носом в пах и поцеловал ложбинку, там где нога соединяется с телом.  
Он этого мимолетного движения ангела подкинуло и он застонал еще громче. В этом звуке, изданном Касом, было что-то сверхъестественное и удивительно прекрасное.  
\- Мой ангел, - Дин опалял своим дыханием пульсирующий стояк. – Такой красивый, весь мой, мне на радость.  
Он высунул язык и слизал каплю выступившей смазки, лениво стекающей на бедро Кастиэля.  
И это вызвало такой изумительный звук из его ангела!  
Дин еще раз быстро взглянул на кровать своего по-прежнему спящего брата, и вернулся к своему важному и гораздо более интересному занятию.  
Без предупреждения Дин накрыл ртом член Каса и всосал его весь. Потом ему пришлось придерживать, толкающегося в такой вожделенный жар ангела за бедра. Чтобы успокоить рвущийся наружу задушенный крик ангела Дин ласкал нежными прикосновениями его ноги.  
Вскоре гортанные звуки ангела стали более растянутыми, просящими и чувственными. И каждый раз, когда менялся темп и интенсивность посасывания, наружу вылетали все новые и все более божественные звуки. Непрерывно работая ртом над большим, твердым членом Кастиэля, Дин вдруг одним сильным движением забрал его во всю длину, так глубоко, как только смог, член уткнулся в заднюю часть горла и тогда он сглотнул.  
А Кастиэль закричал, но не в голос, а своим "голосом". Окна небольшой комнаты мотеля задрожали, прикроватные лампы полопались, а лампочки в люстре взорвались и осыпались искрящимся дождем, пока ангел бился длинными горячими толчками в горло своего охотника.  
Дин с жадностью принял каждый пульсирующий толчок своего ангела, высосав его насухо и только потом выпустил из своих припухших губ его ствол.  
Он улыбнулся своему ангелу, теперь расслабленному и удовлетворенному, подполз повыше и лег рядом с ним, вновь забирая его в свои объятия.  
Дин осмотрел комнату, потом взглянул на все еще спящего Сэма.   
Его глаза сузились, и он искоса посмотрел на Каса.  
\- Ты его отключил, прежде чем я проснулся, да?  
Разом покрасневшее лицо Кастиэля было достаточным ответом.  
\- Ты хитрый мелкий ангел! - Дин самодовольно засмеялся.  
Ангел сузил глаза и неодобрительно глянул на Дина, потом опустил взгляд вниз меж их телами и снова посмотрел в глаза охотнику.  
\- Хорошо, не мелкий, - Дин поцеловал его в лоб. – Но все равно хитрый.  
Ангел согласно кивнул и устроился поудобней в ожидании пока Дин заснет.

***

Кас выскользнул из рук Дина, присел, собираясь покинуть кровать, но уже скучая за теплым уютом объятий своего охотника.  
Теплая, ленивая рука оплелась вокруг талии Каса, прижимая его к груди.  
\- И куда это ты собрался?  
Тот кивнул подбородком на стул у стола.  
\- Нет, ты останешься.  
Синие глаза указали на кровать Сэма.  
Дин понял его.  
\- Кончай беспокоиться.  
Он разберется со своим братом, когда это понадобится. А пока у него есть ангел, которого надо защитить.  
\- Позволь в этот раз мне позаботиться о тебе, - он ласково прикоснулся к щеке своего ангела. - Пожалуйста.  
Выражение ангела смягчилось, и он кивнул, откидывая голову на плечо Дина.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Дин, укладывая их обоих на спину и держа своего ангела мертвой хваткой. Только тогда он соскользнул в ласковый сон.

***

К его удивлению скандала, которого Дин ожидал утром, так и не случилось.  
Сэм оглядел комнату, посмотрел на брата, мирно спящего в обнимку со своим персональным ангелом, и улыбнулся.   
Хотя, конечно, Сэм все-таки разбудил его, однако это были всего лишь чашка горячего кофе и тихая ухмылка:  
\- Давно, блин, пора.


End file.
